


Not Used To It (Could Get Used To It)

by OnionGremlin



Series: Does This Count As A Supernatural Romance, Or? [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, if so i'll add tags as they become necessary, just a flaming bisexual being gay for a crunchy lesbian that's all it is, just gals bein pals amirite, kinda just dumping feelings rn lmao, soft, this might turn into a series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionGremlin/pseuds/OnionGremlin
Summary: Aubrey was most definitely not used to feeling this way, but she figured she could get used to it.(drabble that became a series)





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey was most definitely not used to feeling this way, but she figured she could get used to it. 

The way her chest tightened, not uncomfortably, when she saw her. The way that heart warmed up and beat faster when she spoke. The fire that burned in her belly at the ( _totally platonic, Aubrey, don’t make a big deal out of this_ ) “love you”s they began to exchange, at some point, in the hallway before splitting off to spend the night in their own rooms. 

In the past, Aubrey had considered that she might have been in love - with Ray in sixth grade, or Charlie in eighth, or Amelie in twelfth (who she kissed behind the bleachers after graduation, before awkwardly parting ways). This time she didn’t have many doubts. 

Dani was not what Aubrey expected when she’d imagined who she might fall in love with someday. Dani was small-town, rural, woodsy, crunchy. Her blonde hair was always just a little tangled, falling in unbrushed curls that more climbed than cascaded down her back. The merging-together freckles across her nose made her face look always just a little bit dusty, like she’d trekked through a desert before curling up in her chair in the lobby with a sketchbook and charcoal pencil. 

She was already ( _ super _ ) cute, and that was enough to get her, but the more Aubrey spent time with Dani, the more things she noticed. 

Like how she’d stick her tongue out, just a little, when she focused too hard on her drawings. 

Like how her smiles were huge and sloppy and genuine and sent butterflies from her stomach to her throat to her warming face. 

Like how, if Aubrey sat down on the couch next to her, she’d shift from leaning on the arm to leaning on her, hair bunched up on Aubrey’s shoulder and arms colliding, flannel on fishnets. ( _ She definitely does that with everyone, _ Aubrey told herself.) 

And as she kept noticing things (the way her Sylvan eyes burned like molten amber, or the charcoal stains permanently on her fingertips and the side of her palm, or), and as they grew closer ( _ as friends, just friends, who knows if she even  _ likes  _ girls, let alone a burning disaster _ ), and as time went on, Aubrey bothered less with her token efforts to convince herself she wasn’t in deep (way too deep, far too deep, deeper than she could remember ever being). She stopped trying to hold back the butterflies and let them fly out her mouth as she spoke, in complements and awkward flirting and “love you’s” in the evening. 

(And then Dani would laugh her ridiculous, adorable laugh, and Aubrey would blush, and butterflies would fly out of her ears.) 

So, sure, Aubrey wasn’t used to feeling this way, but she didn’t mind too much. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we do that now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this might turn into a drabble series idk   
> me, 4 hours later, uploading a new chapter: oops

She didn’t really mean to, but she did it, and she wasn’t sure if she should regret it. 

What else was she supposed to do? When Dani’s hand took hers as they sat on the couch, and she didn’t let go, that was something, right? And when they got up to go to bed, at the same time, and they didn’t let go, that was something, right? And when it was time to part ways, and Dani’s hand kind of just stayed in hers, that was something, right? 

So when she leaned in and put a quick kiss on Dani’s cheek, that was something, right? Something that was okay, and totally not weird, and not  _ too _ gay, right? 

(And when she practically bolted to her room and saw, out of the corner of her eye, a dusty rosy blush on Dani’s face, a hand to her cheek - that was something, right?) 

But that’s something friends do, too. Friends can hold hands and kiss. (Friends can feel their heart beating way too fast as butterflies zoom in their stomachs and flame dances on their fingertips and they lean against their closed door because  _ Aubrey you could have ruined everything _ .) 

Aubrey slid down, shoulders rubbing against the door, now extinguished hands on her arms. She shivered, face and hands too hot, arms too cold. 

Everything was fine, friends do this all the time, and if Dani didn’t like it she’d tell her and she’d stop (she didn’t want to stop). 

She kept telling herself that as she managed to get in bed without lighting up her blankets with sparking fingers, and she kept telling herself that as she managed to sleep (dreaming of orange and yellow), and she kept telling herself that as she got up far too early and walked out to the lobby, collapsing on one side of the couch with Dr. Harris Bonkers on her lap and a book in her hand (and she kept telling herself that as she pretended to read the same page, over and over). 

It might have been minutes, or it might have been hours, but at some point someone sat beside her on the couch. She startled, Dr. Bonkers shifted in annoyance, and her book slammed shut. The person next to her laughed (short, ridiculous,  _ gorgeous _ ) and put a hand on Dr. Bonkers’ head, scratching behind his ears. Aubrey looked up from her book and the rabbit and met Dani’s eyes - she was smiling, and Aubrey’s chest warmed. 

“Morning,” Dani said, and then leaned in to give Aubrey a kiss on the cheek. Immediately her face warmed, her fingers sparked. She shoved her hands in her pockets to extinguish the beginnings of a flame and pretended her cheeks weren’t just as on fire. 

“Morning,” she choked out, and Dani laughed again. Aubrey cleared her throat. “So, uh, we do this now?” 

“Why not?” Dani said, and Aubrey hoped she wasn’t imagining the roses blooming across her cheeks. 

Dani’s hand found hers, and they stayed like that, because they do that now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt almost cry writing this what


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want some uhhhh bedsharing

It wasn’t uncommon for Aubrey to lay awake at night, so she really should have been used to it. 

She wasn’t used to it. 

She whined, fists over her eyes, and sat up in her bed. The digital alarm clock on her bedside table clicked mockingly. 

2:18 AM. 

With a groan, she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. As she emerged from the blankets, her bare arms immediately prickled at the cold. The blanket went around her shoulders as she slipped her feet into her untied shoes and stood up. 

Maybe if she went and sat in the lobby - yeah, the lobby. It would be empty at this hour, but it might feel less lonely and dark than her room. 

She snuck out of her room (though sneaking wasn’t necessary, here, it was a habit) and down the hall, footsteps light. Yawned. Stopped. 

Light was seeping out from under the door to Dani’s room. 

For a moment, Aubrey hesitated. She  _ could _ knock, and Dani probably wouldn’t mind. And if she was awake anyway - 

She gave in to the impulse, cheeks warming, fingers sparking as she knocked. 

There was a moment, a shuffling sound, and then the door cracked open. 

“Aubrey?” Dani opened the door further when she saw her. “What are you doing up?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Aubrey said, adjusting her blanket on her shoulders. “Can I, um. Can I come in?” 

Dani gave her a small smile and stepped back, beckoning her inside. “What brings you here at the entire ass of morning time?” 

Aubrey snorted. “Entire ass?” 

“Don’t question it. Answer?” 

Dani flopped back down on her bed, laying on her stomach and leaning on her elbows. Aubrey’s eyes darted around the room for a moment, lingering on the armchair by the window, but she found her legs bringing her to sit on the edge of Dani’s bed (barely balanced, don’t take up too much space,  _ this isn’t your place, don’t be an inconvenience _ ). She pulled her blanket tighter. 

“I, um, couldn’t sleep,” Aubrey said, rubbing at the side of her face. “Was heading for the lobby, but your light was on.” 

Dani hummed and nodded. Then, she reached out and tugged on Aubrey’s blanket. She gave a weak “hey!” and a whine, and Dani laughed. 

“You look about ready to fall over, Aubrey, lay down.” 

Aubrey’s heart skip a beat, there (calm down,  _ just friends) _ , and she flushed, just a little. But, when Dani tugged again at her blanket, she didn’t resist. She fell back, her head landing next to Dani’s and her legs dangling. 

“There ya go,” Dani said, her hand pulling away from Aubrey’s blanket. She crossed her arms in front of her, her chin balanced on top. 

Aubrey glanced at her, not moving her head, and jerked her gaze away when she saw Dani’s (beautiful, soft, too-sweet,) sleepy smile. 

“So… why are you awake?” Aubrey asked, voice soft. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dani replied, shrugging. Silence, for a moment, and then - “I get lonely, sometimes. Homesick, a little.” 

“Me, too,” Aubrey sighed without thinking. She winced. “I mean - it’s probably different, sorry. I just - I kind of - “

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Dani interrupted, her voice light. “You’re allowed to miss your home, too.” 

They were silent, for a moment, and then Aubrey scooted further onto the bed and curled up her legs under her blanket. 

“Cold?” Dani asked, tilting her head. 

“A little,” Aubrey admitted, and then shivered, involuntarily. 

Dani snorted. “Okay, c’mere.” She pushed herself up, onto her knees, and tugged at Aubrey’s blanket again. 

“Noooooo, not the blanket!” Aubrey whined, pulling it halfway over her head. Dani laughed, and Aubrey’s heart stuttered, and she glared up at the Sylvan without any real venom. 

Dani rolled her eyes, hands moving to pull on Aubrey’s shoulders. “Come on, Aubrey, get over here.” 

“You’ll never take me alive!” 

“I literally have more blankets, right here, Aubrey, but you’re laying on them.” 

“Oh.” At that, Aubrey flushed, then pushed herself up onto her knees, her blanket falling from her shoulders as she leaned on her hands. Dani smiled, then reached out and took her hands ( _ don’t catch fire, don’t catch fire) _ and pulled her towards the head of the bed. 

“Damn, Aubrey, you’re super warm,” Dani said, shooting her a slightly confused look. “You’re really still cold?” 

“Guess I run hot,” she muttered, trying to ignore her burning face. “Lady Flame, and all that.”

Dani snorted. “Okay, whatever, get over here, space heater.” 

Aubrey let Dani tug her forward, following her up to lay on the bed like a normal person, pulling up her legs to let Dani grab the blankets on her bed. She pulled them up over the both of them, laying down next to Aubrey, and then scooted closer ( _ don’t be weird, Aubrey, don’t be weird).  _

“You’re comfy,” Dani said, her head against Aubrey’s shoulder. “Warm.” 

Aubrey genuinely feared her face catching fire, at that point, her cheeks burning and her chest warm. She willed her magic not to act up, muscles tightening. 

“Relax, ‘brey,” Dani muttered, sounding half-asleep. “‘s resting time.” 

And that  _ definitely _ didn’t help, Dani’s sleepy voice making her heart do backflips and her mind conjure the idea of  _ every night  _ and  _ nope, don’t go there, Aubrey, calm down _ . 

And then Dani’s arm flopped across Aubrey’s stomach, and her heart stopped. She froze. Didn’t dare move. 

It wasn’t long before Dani started snoring softly. 

And then, with Dani there, sleeping and adorable and vulnerable next to her - Aubrey  _ melted. _ She let her muscles relax, feeling her fingertips tingle with uncast magic. Her head leaned towards Dani, resting against the other girl’s, and her hand moved to her still-burning cheek. 

_ Shit,  _ she thought,  _ I love her, huh.  _

And now - less lonely, less homesick - she drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk sometimes i have a hard time sleepin bc i get lonely   
> sleepin with ppl is just real nice   
> esp when u love them

**Author's Note:**

> hi im aubrey little and im gay for one (1) crunchy monster girl 
> 
> edit: now with new fic!


End file.
